Aun no te he olvidado
by Annie de Odair
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Maya Kitajima, el antiguo amor de Kurama llega a su escuela para estudiar allí? ¿Cómo hara Kurama para protejerla del malvado demonio que amenaza con matarla para vengarse de el? ¿Qué hara para que Maya no sepa que no es humano?


Okey, aca hay otro fic de Kurama, pero este es de amor, entre el y Maya Kitajima, si no saben su historia, subí en mi blog de Yu Yu Hakusho, e apartado del manga que lo explica, veanlo aqui: .

Bueno este fic es bastante viejo, de ace meses, y la verdad es que viendolo, descubrí una gran cantidad de errores de ortografía y descubró que mejoré mucho mi forma de escribir. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.

Un beso!

Disclamer: Yu Yu Hakusho no es mio, toda su historia, es de Yoshihiro Togashi, todo menos Kurama, claro. El es mío. :P

* * *

Aun no te he olvidado:

Apenas entraban al salón, Kurama se sentó en su banco y saco un libro para leer, el profesor aun no había llegado...  
Fue luego de unos minutos que entró al aula, y todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.  
- Buenos días - saludó el profesor  
- Buenos días - contestaron todos  
- Hoy tengo el gusto de presentarles a dos alumnos nuevos... - Kurama no despego su vista del libro, luego de todo lo que Yusuke y el tuvieron que enfrentar, no creía que nadie se atreviera a asistir a su escuela para enfrentársele. - el se llama Seneca Ichigo, - nada familiar... - y ella es Maya Kitajima... - Oh, no... Eso si sonaba familiar... muy familiar, Kurama levanto la vista para observarla... era inconfundiblemente ella. Su cabello había crecido en estos últimos tres años... estaba mas alta, pero su rostro... sigue siendo el mismo...  
A pesar de que hayan pasado tres años desde la ultima vez en que la vio, no podía negar que verla nuevamente despertaba algunos sentimientos dentro de el, y también muchas preguntas, como: "¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿No me recordara? espero que no, ¿cuando me vea, le resultara familiar mi rostro? ¿Que diablos hace ella aquí?"  
Bueno... se supone que solo hizo que lo olvidara... por supuesto que si se cambiaba de escuela, podía cambiarse a la suya... el polem para dormir no haría que este siempre lejos de el.  
- Pueden sentarse allí - dijo el profesor señalando unos asientos. Kurama la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó. ¿Por qué de todas las escuelas... justo tenia que venir a esta?  
- Muy bien, acaban de colocar el informe de las calificaciones de los últimos tres exámenes en la cartelera del pasillo - todos se emocionaron con la noticia - Véanlo en el descanso.  
Maya decidió ir a revisarlo un poco, después de todo, si la mayoría del grado estaba aprobado, eran exámenes fáciles, o alumnos excelentes, si todos tenían notas bajas, o eran pruebas difíciles o eran malos estudiantes...  
La clase se torno normal para la mayoría, para Seneca y Maya era raro, eran nuevos y se adaptaban, para Kurama, también era extraño, estaba en presencia de alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver.  
Sonó la campana del descanso, la mayoría se levanto de sus asientos y fue a revisar la cartelera, Maya hizo esto, mientras que Seneca y Kurama se quedaron en el aula leyendo...  
Sin embargo, Kurama no podía prestar atención a lo que leía, solo eran palabras que pasaban por su mente sin ningún sentido, estaba distraído.

Maya miraba la cartelera con atención, descubrió que el 50% de los alumnos obtenían notas muy buenas y el otro 50% bastante malas, entonces decidió que los exámenes eran fáciles si estudiabas...  
Las mejores calificaciones se repeinan en los primeros tres puestos jerárquicamente en todas las materias: Shirio, Kaito y Minamino, ellos tres tenían las mejores notas, eran excelentes alumnos y siempre se ubicaban en los mismos puestos: La mejor calificación era de Minamino, luego de Kaito y por ultimo de Shirio.  
- Kitajima! - llamo su profesor.  
- ¿Si? - pregunto dulcemente Maya  
- Como eres nueva a ti y Seneca, les recomiendo que se hagan amistad de algunos alumnos, eso les facilitará todo. Ellos te ayudaran, te recomiendo a Shirio, ella es una alumna excelente, Kaito es una buena opción, el también es muy sociable.  
- Esta bien, son lo que tiene las mejores calificaciones!  
- Si, son unos excelente estudiantes, junto con Minamino, pero no creo que te hagas muy amiga de el.  
- ¿Por que?  
- Minamino es un poco... introvertido... y... antisocial... – Dijo tratando de no dar adjetivos muy hirientes.  
- Oh... esta bien! creo que hablare con Shirio! ambas somos mujeres ¿no? - rió Maya - Dígame, ¿Quién es ella?  
- Oh, si!, Shirio! – La llamó el profesor.  
- ¿Si? que sucede? - Preguntó  
- Shirio, por favor acompaña a Kitajima, es nueva, necesito que la orientes.  
- Si - contesto ella  
- Bueno, adiós.  
- Adiós! - contestaron las dos.  
- Debes odiarlo ahora ¿no?  
- No... Me gusta conocer gente nueva!  
- Que bueno! ¿Sabes? a mi también, y me alegra saber que tienes unas notas excelentes! El profesor me dijo que eras una de las mejores alumnas Shirio!  
- Oh por favor llámame por mi nombre!, me llamo Rika Shirio.  
- Esta bien, yo me llamo Maya Kitajima, dime Maya. ¿Puedes decirme quien es Kaito?  
- Si, el es el segundo mejor alumno, mira esta ahí, Yu Kaito. - Maya miro en la dirección que Rika le indicó, Kaito era un muchacho moreno, de tez blanca con antejos y algunas pecas, con unos ojos pequeños y una mirada inexpresiva.  
- Dijo el profesor que podía hablar con el. Que era un chico sociable.  
- Si, lo es, pero, no tanto, supongo que esta concentrado en el colegio, aquí, lo consideran un genio del lenguaje. Pero el no es el mas bohemio. -Rió  
- Ah ¿no?, y ¿quién es?  
- Minamino! el es distante de todos, es misterioso, frió, nunca habla con casi nadie, salvo con los que le hablan y con Kaito, todas las chicas mueren por el!  
- ¿Vos?  
- No! yo tengo novio!  
- Ah!, ¿quien es Minamino? - Riko, llevó a Maya al salón.  
- ¿Conoces a Ichigo? ¿Vienen de la misma escuela?  
- Oh! si, Seneca y yo, venimos de la misma institución! somos amigos de chicos!  
- Ah, mira, el es Minamino, Shuichi Minamino - Señaló el aula, justo cuando sonaba el timbre de fin del descanso, adentro solo estaban Seneca Ichigo y Minamino. El era un joven alto, de cabello rojo y largo, y de ojos esmeraldas, que expresaban una mirada fría, vacía. "Todas las chicas mueren por el" recordó Maya, pero por una extraña razón, a ella, ese rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar, seguramente se habían conocido en otra vida, pensó divertida.  
- Ven Maya, vamos. - Le dijo Rika y la tomo del brazo para llevarla al aula.  
- Si... - No podía evitar sentir una curiosidad por saber como era Minamino, extraño, introvertido, misterioso, ella sentía una especia de atracción con la gente que no quería contar mucho de si misma. No solo con los chicos, Maya, en su anterior escuela, tenia una mejor amiga, la cual, cuando entro en el colegio, no hablaba con nadie, y era totalmente antisocial, pero ella quería descubrir que se traía entre manos y se decidió ser su amiga, cuando lo logró, descubrió que ella era una gran persona... - Nadeshiko... no sabes cuanto te extraño amiga...  
En seguida noto algo inquietante, una mirada... fiar, sin emoción, inexpresiva... una mirada... la estaba mirando fijamente, controlando sus acciones, y sus movimientos. Ella era una humana común y corriente, pero tenía una percepción que otro humano común no tenía... Se dio vuelta en seguida, y cruzó su mirada aunque fuera solo un milisegundo, porque esa persona aparto la mirada en seguida.  
Minamino.  
¿Por que la estaba mirando? ¿Es que el también tuvo la sensación de conocerla? No savia por que, pero estaba segura de que el SI la conocía, que para el no era solo una sensación...  
Maya se quedó mirándolo, esperando que el también la mirara, y así poder transmitirle a trabes de sus ojos sus dudas  
¿Qué es lo que quiere? Decidió ignorarlo... pero no pudo dejar de pensar en eso.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Kurama salía del colegio, caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, pensaba en Maya, en su percepción... Savia que ella tenia una percepción parecida a la de Shizuru, pero, pensó que cuando se alejara de el, esa percepción desaparecería.  
Sin embargo continúa...  
Y se atrevió a pensar que era porque no pudo dormir completamente su corazón con el polem, y que ella no se había olvidado completamente de el.  
Aún no lo había olvidado...  
Y el tampoco.  
Caminaba tranquilamente, cuando se topó con un monstruo de muy bajo nivel, savia que era un demonio, pero, pensó que no le haría nada. Paso despreocupadamente por su lado.  
- Así que tu Kitajima volvió ¿no?  
Kurama se dio la vuelta súbitamente  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- ¿No me recuerdas?  
- ¿Como sabes de Kitajima? ¿Quién demonios eres?  
- Soy... un antiguo ayudante de Yatsude... ¿A el si lo recuerdas?  
- ¿Yat... sude? Claro... Yatsude era el demonio que capturo a Kitajima... Hiei y yo peleamos contra el... porque creía que Yatsude había capturado a Yukina... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
- Tu mataste a Yatsude... al igual que Hiei... así que cuando el murió, yo me escondí, planeando una venganza por haber matada a mi mentor y luego me enteré de que ganaste un torneo de artes marciales, de que vencieron al ex detective espiritual y de que volviste a ver a Yomi... además de que sos amigo de unos vulgares humanos... bueno... vulgares... Yusuke Uramelli y Kuwabara no son vulgares para nada... así que no me sorprende que estés con ellos... además... a ti siempre te preocuparon los humanitos... tu madre... tus amigos... ELLA...  
- Cállate! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
- Cuando me enteres que estabas en esta ciudad... decidí venir a vengarme... pero lo admito... se que no soy tan fuerte con tu... que estas a años luz de mi... por eso, y no me avergüenza decirlo... he decidido usar trucos sucios...  
- ¿Trucos sucios? ¿A que te referís?  
- Yo que vos... cuidaría a esa... linda amiguita tuya. A ti no puedo ni harte un rasguño... en cambio a ella... puedo matarla si quiero, solo es una simple humana... - la cara de Kurama había cambiado.  
- ¿Porque crees que vino a esta escuela?  
- ¿Que quieres decir?  
- Ja, puedo manipular a la gente deprimida... y parece que la amiguita de tu Kitajima, Nadeshiko, lo era... por medio de ella, convencí a Maya de venir aquí... solo para que la veas nuevamente... ¿viste que bueno soy?  
- ¿Que pretendías? ¿Que ganabas con traerla acá?  
- Obviamente que la vean nuevamente y así poder capturarla y usarla de cebo... Podría haber usado a tu madre, pero ¿Sabes? Es mas doloroso que descubras al amor de tu vida después de tanto tiempo, y perderla sin que puedas hacer nada!- Le dijo con la emoción mas perturbadora del mundo  
- Infeliz...  
- No pretendo nada ahora...  
- Te mataré! - y acto seguido Kurama fue a atacar el demonio, pero este desapareció  
- Cuídala muy bien... Minamino...- se escucho para luego desaparecer...  
Kurama dio la vuelta en dirección contraria, de donde había venido. Llegó a la escuela, y miro para todos lados.  
- Demonios...  
- ¿Ocurre algo Minamino?  
- Kaito! ¿Dime... has visto a Kitajima?  
- ¿A Kitajima?  
- Si  
- Em se fue hace un momento con Shirio, ¿Por?  
- No por nada - dijo el y salio para la antigua casa de Kitajima.  
Demonios... si la encuentra primero... es verdad que podría matarla... no se si lo haría realmente, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de la duda...  
- Ahi están... - Se oculto en la copa de un árbol.  
- Adiós Rika! gracias por acompañarme!  
- No para nada! mi casa queda cerca de aquí.  
- Esta bien.  
- Nos vemos mañana!  
Maya entro a su casa, y fue directo al patio a descolgar la ropa seca, miro el cielo.  
Aaah... - suspiró - Este día cada vez esta más raro. - Elevo su mirada al cielo.  
Kurama se había movido hacia un árbol del patio trasero, para verla.  
- Tengo que hacer la tarea del colegio! Pero me quedare un rato aquí... - dijo sentándose en la baqueta de su patio. El patio trasero de La familia Kitajima era muy verde y hermoso, tenía plantas por todos lados, llenos de flores y verduras que la madre de Maya usaba para cocinar.  
Ella estaba sentada en una glorieta antigua con enredadera de flores hermosas. Maya se acerco a las flores. - Antes mi flor favorita eran las flores sakura, la flor de cerezo, pero hace solo un par de años que me gustan las rosas... en especial las rojas... son tan hermosas y huelen tan bien!  
Kurama la miraba con una mirada triste y melancólica  
- Minamino... - Kurama se sobresaltó - Algo de ti me resulta tan familiar... No entiendo porque... pensé que era solo mi imaginación, pero cuando me estaba mirando... no era solo una impresión... el me conoce...  
Genial... - Pensó en tono sarcástico. - Se supone que no me tiene que recordar.  
- ¿Qué es eso? Ah... las flores del cerezo se están abriendo! - Expreso encantada y corrió al árbol. - Que hermosas! - Voy a recoger algunas - Maya trajo la silla y se subió en ella - Con estas podré decorar la mesa de la casa! - Dijo emocionada.  
De repente descubrió algo, algo que la asusto mucho en un principio... Cuando quiso agarrar una flor grande, tomo por equivocación un pie. - ¿Qué es? Un… Ah!  
- Como si algo pudiera ser mejor. - Kurama salió del arbusto. Maya alcanzo a verlo.  
- Minamino! espera! ¿Que haces aquí! Minamino! Minamino!

Maya Kitajima entraba a la escuela, estaba decidida a hablar con el. No savia porque, pero desde que llegó, el día anterior, solo ocurrían cosas raras con el.  
- Oye! - le grito, el la escucho perfectamente y sabía que lo estaba llamando, pero hizo como si no la escuchara y apresuró el paso. - Oye! espera! Minamino! -Todas las chicas la miraban de mala manera y ella savia porque, todas estaban enamoradas de el, y ella, la nueva, se acercaba osadamente llamándolo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.  
Sin embargo eso sentía ella... que lo conocía.  
- Oye Minamino! -Empezó a correr hasta que lo alcanzó. - Minamino.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó amablemente.  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo grave?  
- No te hagas el tonto! sabes a lo que me refiero.  
- Em... no... no tengo idea de lo que quieres.  
- Ven - dijo agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo atrás del colegio.  
- Espera, espera! llegaremos tarde!  
Maya lo soltó, en un lugar apartado de toda la gente  
- ¿Qué hacías ayer?  
- ¿De que estas hablando?  
- Minamino, no me tomes de tonta! Te vi ayer! en la escuela, en mi casa! ¿Como sabes donde vivo? ¿Porque quieres volverme loca?  
- ¿Yo? ¿Volverte loca? ¿A que te refieres?  
- Me persigues! ¿Porque me persigues? ¿Quien eres?  
- Kitajima... yo... no... no entenderías... no puedo explicarte.  
- ¿Qué? Te encuentro en mi casa, cuando se supone que no me conoces, que no saves de mi, que no saves donde vivo ni nada y la explicación racional que me das es que no ¿puedes explicarme?  
- Kitajima, no puedo, es muy complicado. Ella nunca lo entendería, porque simplemente no sabe quien soy  
- Minamino, te conozco, se que sonará raro, pero te conozco, lo se, lo siento, y también siento que tu me conoces. Pero... no se porque... y de repente veo que me miras en clases como queriendo averiguar que hago en esta ciudad y te apareces en mi casa vigilando mi patio, como si necesitara protección... Minamino... ¿Quién eres?  
- Kitajima yo... bueno... yo si te conozco y tu también a mi.  
- ¿Como?  
- Fíjate... - Kurama alzo sus cabellos para esconderlo detrás de su cabeza, y hacer que lo vea como si tuviera el pelo corto. - Soy Shuichi Minamino, íbamos a la escuela juntos hace tres años, y tu percepción, esa que tienes, por la que puedes ver cosas que otros no, se debe a que pasabas mucho tiempo con migo y mi poder alimentaba tu percepción. No recuerdas nada porque yo... borre tu memoria.  
Al principio Maya pensó que la tomaba de estúpida, pero luego empezó a creerle.  
- Minamino... tú... ¿tenías poderes?  
- Tengo.  
- ¿Porque? ¿Porque decidiste por mí? ¿Porque me borraste la memoria?  
- Porque... era muy peligroso.  
- ¿Que era peligroso?  
- Bueno... antes de que saliéramos del colegio... tu me dijiste que estabas... enamorada de mi.  
- ¿Que? - dijo Maya con cierto tono de suplica  
Kurama le estaba por contar todo. No podía evitarlo. No quería decirle, pero... no podía mentirle. Esta vez no podía huir de ella.  
- Y yo... yo... - estaba a punto de decírselo! después de tres años de no verla... estaba a punto de decirle lo que había sentido por ella. - Yo... también estaba enamorado de vos.  
- Mi... Minamino... - dijo ella sorprendida.  
- Pero no te lo dije... en cambio... no dije nada... en ese momento nos atacaron, un demonio de fuego, que creía que yo trabajaba para otro demonio malvado, yo me lo lleve lejos para que no te lastimara, cuando se entero de que no era quien buscaba, estaba en mi casa, y se fue a buscar a quien en verdad quería, pero un compañero del colegio nuestro me llamo por teléfono preguntándome si estabas en mi casa, porque no llegaste. Me asuste mucho, savia que te tenían, me uní al demonio de fuego para buscarte, y cuando logre rescatarte te borre la memoria... pero parece que no hice que me olvidaras por completo...  
Maya se agarraba la cabeza, los recuerdos empezaban a brotar a su mente como gotas de lluvia, hasta que se desmayó.  
- Kitajima, Kitajima! Y aún no te he dicho que no soy un humano...  
Kurama decidió faltar a clases, todos los que estaba afuera los habían visto, a el y a ella, pero Kitajima estaba desmayada, no podía llegar así a clases.  
* * * * * *

Maya despertó en una habitación desconocida. Se asustó, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado  
" Yo... tan bien estaba enamorado de vos."  
No, No! no podía permitirse enamorarse de alguien que... que le decía que tenían una historia, que ella no recordaba!  
"Yo... también estaba enamorado de vos."  
No! No! y NO"  
Acostó su cabeza en la almohada, para descansar sus pensamientos desordenados.  
Que rico olor...  
De repente un recuerdo se le vino a la mente. Ella... estaba siendo cargada por alguien... había apoyado su cabeza en la espalda para quedarse dormida... y sintió el olor de su cabello... Fresco, limpio, suave...  
Ese olor... era el mismo que sentía ahora... en la almohada... donde una persona apoya la cabeza para dormir... y su cabello descansa allí... entonces... esa persona que la cargaba era...  
Minamino!**  
**Claro! Minamino! ahora lo recordaba!  
Se incorporó de repente y se acordó de todo, de los poderes de Minamino, del monstruo de fuego con el que peleó, sus poderes de plantas... su confesión... Que el la cargara y le digiera que todo era un sueño...  
De repente se daba cuenta de que nunca lo había olvidado...  
De que el vacío que sentía antes, era el vacío que llenaba su presencia.  
De que ese vacío que sentía, mezclado con ena sensación de melancolía, no era solo un vacío, si no que era el sentimiento de extrañarlo...  
Y se daba cuenta... De que nunca dejó de quererlo, por más de que no lo recordara.  
Lo vio entrar.  
- Mi... Minamino...  
- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó dulce y amablemente Kurama  
- No... No... ¿Estoy... en tu... casa?  
- Si, estábamos en el colegio y te desmayaste. Yo andaba por ahí cerca tuyo, y los profesores me dijeron que te traiga para que te recuperes, pero decidí no ir a la escuela yo tampoco.  
¿Que? eso no fue lo que pasó en el colegio. ¿O no? No lo soñó ¿verdad?  
- Minamino... eso no no fue lo que paso  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto sorprendido, al parecer quería remediar sus confesiones.  
- No me mientas... se que eso no pasó...  
- ¿Porque te mentiría?  
- ¿Porque? Porque te arrepentiste de lo que me habías dicho.  
- Oh... esta bien... por algo no me olvidaste por completo... sabía que no olvidarías la conversación, pero pensé que tal vez podría hacer que lo olvidaras.  
- ¿Por... que? ¿Aún tienes mas que contarme?  
- Si... - dijo Kurama cabizbajo, pensando en como tomará el "simple" hecho de que el no es un humano.  
- Pues... cuéntame... no creo que sea peor.  
- Oh... créeme que si... - Rió Kurama amargamente. - Verás... existe un Mundo Humano... y también un Mundo Espiritual.  
- Si, el cielo.  
- No... El Mundo Espiritual, es... una estación de transito entre la vida y la muerte.  
- Ah...  
- y también existe un Mundo del Mal.  
- ¿Mundo del Mal?  
- Así es...En el Mundo del Mal... Viven... los demonios, monstruos, y toda clase de espíritus...  
- Oh! - dijo entusiasmada.  
- Bueno... yo… nacía allí  
- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?  
- Yo nací allí.  
- Eso quiere decir que, que… eres un, un, que tu no eres un... no eres un...  
- ¿Humano?  
- HUMANO! NO ERES HUMANO! - Maya se exasperó, no tenía motivos para creerle, el no le había demostrado nada. Ni si quiera le había demostrado que se conocieran. Lo único ella podía tomar como prueba era que el conocía su casa, y su patio trasero.  
- No... No lo soy...  
- ¿C... Co... Como...?  
- Verás... mi nombre es Kurama, soy un youko, un zorro espiritual, que vivía en el Mundo del Mal, me especializaba por ser un ladrón de profesión, un día, un cazador del Mundo del Mal, me hirió, y tuve que escapara al Mundo Humano, me fusioné con un humano, Shuichi Minamino, y esta es mi apaciencia humana.  
- Ah, ¿Acaso tenes una apariencia espiritual? – Dijo con sarcasmo.  
- Si... mi verdadera apariencia.  
- Bien... Minamino, Shuichi, Kurama, Youko, lo que seas! me largo! - dijo levantándose de la cama .  
- Espera, por favor! no te vallas!  
- Déjame! - Se dio vuelta enojada y con lágrimas que amenazan con salir.  
- ¿Estas... llorando?  
- No! - dijo pero se le quebró la voz. - ¿Como se supone que tome esto? ¿Que esperas que yo haga? ¿Que quieres que piense? ¿Como esperas que te entienda, si no se quién sos? ¿Que esperas que yo crea cuando descubro que la persona que mas quiero en este mundo no es un humano! - Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se tapó la boca de inmediato. Kurama cambio el semblante, su cara ahora era de infinita sorpresa - Adiós!  
- Espera, por favor - dijo agarrándola del hombro. - Espera... por favor...  
- ¿Que... que quieres...?  
- Quédate... con migo... por favor.  
- Mi...Mina... No. - Contesto rotundamente Maya. - ¿Por qué?  
- Te... necesito, aquí... yo... savia que no me habías olvidado... y para ser sinceros...  
Aun no te he olvidado.  
Las lágrimas contenidas en el rostro de Maya empezaron a brotarle de sus ojos, se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Kurama la observada desde lejos, frío, distante, ajeno a sus sufrimiento.  
De repente Maya se paró y abrazo al distante pelirrojo. Kurama tardo un momento en reaccionar. Maya hundió su rostro en su cuello, en su uniforme.  
- Snif... te... extrañé... ¿porque lo hiciste?  
- No quería que corrieras riego...  
- Me enfrentaría a cualquier riesgo para estar a tu lado.  
- Kitajima...  
- Dime Maya por favor!  
- Esta bien.  
- ¿Y yo? ¿Como puedo llamarte?  
- Como quieras.  
- ¿Como te llamas?  
- Kurama.  
- Esta bien.  
- ¿Shuishi estas allí?  
- Madre... - dijo Kurama sobresaltado  
- ¿Shuichi?  
- Estoy aquí madre! - dijo Kurama. Shiori entro en la habitación.  
- Hola Shuichi! Oh! ¿Quien es la jovencita?  
- Ella es una amiga del colegio, vino a hacer un trabajo que el profesor nos asignó! Se llama Maya Kitajima.  
- Hola! Mucho gusto! soy Shiori Minamino siéntete como en tu casa.  
- Muchas gracias! - contesto Maya encanta.  
- Bien Shiuchi, si necesitas algo, dime ¿si?  
- Si madre! - Contesto amablemente su hijo. Shiori se retiró de la habitación.  
- Oye! si que eres diferente con tu madre! Se nota que la quieres mucho!  
- Si... antes era la única persona con la que me podían atacar...  
- ¿La única? ¿Ahora no lo es?  
- Sigue siéndolo, pero ahora también lo eres tu... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Ohh! genial... había omitido por completo el hecho de que un demonio al cual el podía matar con un dedo, quería secuestrarla... algo que Maya va a tomar con completa tranquilidad...  
- Maya... - en ese momento sintió entrar a alguien por su ventana rompiendo sus cristales.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Maya, ven, detrás de mí.  
- Si.  
- Hola Kurama - dijo el espíritu que entró.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le espectó  
- Já, vine para decirte un par de cosas... Nunca pensé que estarías todo el día con ella, valla que si tomaste mi consejo de "cuida a tu amiguita."  
- ¿A que has venido?  
- Jajajaj, nada, vine a enfrentarte... haber pequeña humanita ven aquí.  
- No soy una estúpida.  
- Lo supuse... Kurama no se habría enamorado de ti si lo fueras. - El extendió su brazo enfrente de ella. – Hay! La protege!  
- Vete de aquí...  
- ¿Qué quiere este hombre? - preguntó inocente Maya.  
- ¿Hombre yo? ja, no soy un débil humano como vos. ¿Qué Kurama no te lo contó?  
- ¿A qué cosa?  
- ¿Qué lo amenace con secuestrarte y matarte?  
- ¿De que hablas? –Gritó Maya suplicante.  
- Sí, así es... yo le dije que como no podía atacarlo a el, te atacaría a ti.  
- ¿Es... es verdad?  
- Si... bueno... estaba por contártelo pero...  
- No importa, no quiero saber de sus escenitas de pareja, no me interesa... ahora quiero decirte que abajo, hay un demonio que a mi señal... matara a tu linda e inofensiva madre... - Kurama frunció las cejas. - Si quieres ve y sálvala... el no la matará a menos de que yo le diga... pero si tu te vas... me dejarás el lindo tesorito aquí... y podré matarla! ¿A quién prefieres salvar?  
- ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?  
- Oh! espera no has escuchado toda la historia! Si quieres salvarla a las dos, tienes que venir con migo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Kurama tenía una expresión extraña, mezcla de odio y de no saber que hacer.  
- Esta bien...  
- Oh! el chico lindo, perfecto, decide sacrificarse para salvar a las mujeres que mas ama. - Kurama avanzó un paso, pero Maya lo retuvo.  
- No! no lo hagas - Gritó  
- Maya...  
- Hay que lindo, ¿No es hermoso? La linda e inofensiva chica trata de salvar a su amado.  
- Déjame, enserio Maya vete.  
- No, Kurama por favor no! - El se soltó de su agarre.  
- Déjame. - Le espectó cortante. - Bien, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?  
- Me encantaría que... - Cuando estaba por terminar la frase se dieron cuenta de que alguien había matado a el demonio que vigilaba a su madre, por el ruido y el grito de este. - ¿Pero qué...? - Y acto seguido, el espíritus se acercó a la ventana, cuando una espada le atravesó el cuerpo.  
- Ahhhhhh! - gritó Maya, Kurama se acerco con cautela, sospechando de quién había matado a los espectros.  
- Eres muy estúpido... siempre caes en sus trampas por proteger a los humanos... - Dijo Hiei entrando por la ventana.  
- Y tú siempre tan oportuno. -Dijo Kurama. Maya los miraba miedosa. - Maya, el es un amigo, Hiei.  
- Ho... Ho... Hola. - Saludó aún estupefacta.  
- Hola. - Fueron sus palabras. - Oye Kurama... ¿ella es...?  
- Si... ella es la chica de cuando no conocimos.  
- Parece que el corazón humano no olvida fácil ¿no?  
- Parece...  
Y allí estaban... Hiei, Maya y Shiori, su madre, parte de las personas que ahora incorporaban la vida de Kurama, pero claro... eso solo era por ahora...  
El no sabía lo que podía ocurrir luego... pero de una cosa estaba seguro... Nadie lastimaría a quienes amaba... Nadie iba a herirlas. Nadie.

- Shuichi! - Dijo Maya al otro día en el colegio.  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto mirándola con la sonrisa mas tierna que había visto jamás.  
- Te quiero. - Contestó ella, aguantando las miradas asesinas que le enviaban las demás chicas.  
- Yo también. - Le contesto dulcemente en una sonrisa cargada de amor.  
Y era cierto... porque aunque lo negara... nunca la había olvidado por completo.


End file.
